Permulaan yang Baru
by Rozen91
Summary: Hari itu, kau menyadari. Bahwa warna biru di langit sana sangat menyilaukan. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.
1. Chapter 1

_Kise-san_, panggilmu saat itu.

Aku masih ingat permulaan hari yang dingin di musim semi. Kabut pun masih menyelubungi kota. Di waktu yang tak masuk akal itu, kau menelpon, mengajak bertemu. Di taman kota yang sangat dekat dengan rumahku. Aku berlari terengah-engah karena permintaanmu yang tidak biasa.

Kau berdiri sendiri di bawah daun-daun hijau pohon ginko kesukaanmu. Dengan bibir merah di balik syal hitammu yang panjang dan lembut, kau langsung mengutarakan niat tanpa menungguku mengatur nafas lebih dulu. Biarpun mengatakan hal seperti itu, tatapanmu tetap tidak berubah.

Dingin.

Kosong.

Kau bilang:

_a__yo,__ putus_.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**M**emo**ry 1: ****P**ert**emuan Musi**m

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Satu tahun setelah Winter Cup. Aku masih ingat hari itu. Menyongsong tahun ketigaku di SMA Kaijou; bersama para gadis yang terus melengket di waktu istirahat, bersama masa depanku sebagai seorang pemain basket gemilang di mata para pencari bakat. Tapi, tentu saja, diwanti-wanti berapa kali pun mengenai ketenaran di masa depanku nanti atau apalah, aku tidak akan melepaskan impianku untuk menjadi seorang pilot.

Aku, perlakuanku pada semua gadis yang datang padaku selalu sama. Aku tidak mengistimewakan satu orang pun. Bahkan Momoicchi sekalipun—walaupun sebenarnya aku _bisa _saja suka dia jika Aominecchi belum melingkarkan lengan di bahu gadis pink itu. Waktu itu, tak ada satupun gadis yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan luar biasa yang muncul ketika aku melihat Kurokocchi atau saat memikirkannya.

Hatiku hanya terpaku pada Kurokocchi. Pemuda biru dengan wajah datar yang terus terbayang dipikiranku. Belum ada yang bisa menghapus eksistensinya di dalam angan-anganku.

Hingga gadis itu melewati jalan yang sama denganku. Tak sengaja aku melihatnya. Menyadari satu hal yang begitu dominan darinya. Kesendiriannya. Ketidakpeduliannya.

_Kurokocchi_, bisikku tanpa sadar.

Tanganku bergerak cepat, menarik lengan gadis itu. Dia terkejut. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergoyang mengikuti gerakan badannya. Sepasang permata kelabu balik menatapku. Dia merasa terganggu dengan sikap spontanku.

Aku salah tingkah.

_Ah, maaf. Kukira temanku_, kataku sambil tersenyum simpul. Sebisa mungkin menarik hatinya—hatimu— agar memaafkanku, karena hal itu berhasil pada semua gadis yang kutemui. Tapi, dia—kau— tidak terkesan. Kedua kelopak matamu merendah. Tatapanmu tajam dan tidak senang. Lalu, wajahmu berpaling. Kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun.

Aku terpaku.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Kau sama sekali tidak mirip Kuroko Tetsuya.

Brrr! Brrr!

Handphone-ku berdering. Momoicchi menelponku, mengabarkan reuni Kiseki no Sedai yang jarang dilaksanakan mengingat jarak kediaman Murasakicchi dan Akashicchi yang cukup jauh. Serta jadwal masing-masing anggota yang kini, sejak memasuki tahun ketiga, terbilang padat. Perasaanku bergejolak. Memikirkan kemungkinan bertemu lagi dengan Kurokocchi. Senyumku mengembang tanpa bisa kutahan.

Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu Kurokocchi!

Musim semi tahun ini mungkin datang untukku.

Reuni kali ini diadakan di kafe pilihan Akashi—tak ada yang berani mengusulkan tempat lain. Aku memakai pakaian kasual terbaik yang membuatku lebih tampan dan fresh—setidaknya itu yang tampak di cermin. Aku tiba lebih dulu dari yang lain. Mataku mencari-cari tempat yang pas, walaupun sebenarnya aku yakin Akashicchi pasti sudah mereservasi tempat yang diinginkannya.

Seorang pelayan melihatku. Ia lantas bergegas menyambutku, seolah sudah menunggu kedatanganku. Benar saja. Ia mengantarku ke meja yang sudah ditandai sebagai meja yang telah dipesan.

Aku duduk dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Di meja seberang, kau mengangkat wajahmu dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Aku terkejut bagai tersengat listrik.

Tatapan itu mengingatkanku pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sorot matamu berubah. Kau membuang wajah dan bergegas pergi. Rambut hitam yang menjuntai berayun di punggungmu. Aku terhenyak, refleks ingin mengejarmu. Menjelaskan kesalahpahamanmu. Bahwa aku tidak tengah membuntutimu atau apa. Tapi, kemudian aku berubah pikiran.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku sama sekali tak punya urusan denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Lagipula, aku sudah minta maaf, 'kan?

Aku menghela nafas seraya mengacak-acak rambutku, tiba-tiba merasa kesal entah pada siapa.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

Aku nyaris meloncat dari kursiku. Tepat di sampingku, telah duduk Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang memandangku dengan kedua bola mata biru langitnya yang indah. Tanpa bisa dicegah aku menerjang memeluknya.

Aku berhasil?

Tentu saja, tidak. Kurokocchi sudah sangat terampil dalam menghindar. Gerakannya semakin gesit, dengan lihai melengos dan duduk di kursi terjauh yang tak mungkin kugapai tanpa berdiri. Aku tak sempat. Anggota lain Kiseki no Sedai sudah tiba.

Dengan setengah hati, kutahan keinginkanku untuk memeluknya. Reuni kali itu benar-benar membuatku tersiksa sepanjang waktu. Aku tetap tak bisa berdekatan dengan Kurokochhi ataupun berdua dengannya. Padahal, kesibukan selama ini tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku menelan kerinduan di dalam hatiku.

Aneh.

Malam itu, aku bermimpi tentang seorang gadis—kau—, padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku kesal. Aku bingung. Frustasi.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Esoknya aku mengejarmu dan memaksamu untuk berkenalan denganku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku dan bayang-bayang Kuroko Tetsuya di benakku. Saat itu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.

Kau adalah gadis yang pendiam. Tidak punya teman. Penyendiri. Selalu duduk di ujung belakang kelas. Selama 2 tahun ini aku tidak sadar bahwa kita selalu sekelas. Jantungku berdebar-debar kencang. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin jelas kelihatan.

_Izumi Kira_, jawabmu pada akhirnya. Aku tersenyum lebar.

_Kise Ryouta_.

_Aku tahu_, sahutmu tidak tertarik.

Bibirku mengulas senyum senang. Kau tidak membalasnya. Wajahmu berpaling seolah dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin diganggu olehku. Tapi, bukankah saat itu aku mengejarmu?

Kau tidak luluh, tapi aku tidak menyerah. Darahku berdesir. Inilah yang selalu membuat adrenalinku berpacu. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Biarpun aku tidak bisa meraih Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi aku _yakin_, aku bisa meraihmu.

Kemudian, di hari itu aku mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan.

Tatapanmu tidak berubah.

Dingin.

Kosong.

Mungkin sebenarnya kau berniat mencari tahu. Mungkin karena itu, kau bersedia menerima pernyataanku dengan satu kata singkat:

_Boleh._

Angan-anganku melayang tinggi. Ribuan kelopak bunga sakura terbang mengikuti jalan sang angin. Menghujani dirimu dan aku. Aku sangat senang. Senyumku lebar dan ceria. Tapi, aku tidak melihat raut wajahmu.

Di hari itu, pertemuan musim semi dan musim panas, aneh.

Entah kenapa...

Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.

Hanya warna biru langit yang memenuhi pandanganku.

Di hari pertemuan dua musim itu, aku tidak melihat warna hitam dan kelabu yang membentuk dirimu. Hingga aku tersadar dan tiba-tiba melihatnya. Aku terperanjat. Kekhawatiran menyergapku begitu saja. Aku tidak mengenalmu.

Sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, Izumi Kira.

**_bersambung_**


	2. Chapter 2

Musim panas tahun itu lebih banyak kita lalui berdua. Atau sebenarnya aku yang memaksamu untuk mengikuti semua kemauanku. Sorot matamu yang datar dan tidak tertarik itu benar-benar menyenangkanku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kukaitkan tanganku di jari-jarimu.

Dan kau membiarkannya, seolah tidak merasakan apa pun. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar di wajahku. Kedua mata emasku tak terlepas dari tangan kita yang berpegangan—atau lebih tepatnya, akulah yang memegang tanganmu.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu kau menelengkan kepala menatapku. Hingga kedua mataku tak sengaja menangkap tatapanmu. Sepasang bola mata yang tak kukenal memandangku penuh dan dalam.

Nafasku tercekat.

Aku langsung menjatuhkan tanganku, seolah baru saja terkena minyak panas.

Bagai efek domino, sesuatu lantas berkilat di kedua iris kelabumu.

_Ah, maaf. Aku—_

Gawat.

—_tak bermaksud membuatmu tak nyaman..._

Aku lupa.

Kau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kau menatapku penuh selidik—aku bisa melihatnya walaupun raut wajahmu tidak berubah. Tampaknya kau sudah mencurigai sesuatu hanya dengan melihat kecerobohanku tadi. Kupalsukan senyum gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku dengan gesture tidak enak.

Aku tidak tahu apakah saat itu kau percaya atau tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tidak bertanya apa pun.

Hari itu, aku berkeringat banyak bukan karena panasnya sinar matahari musim panas, melainkan karena

kencan pertama kita yang sedikit menyesakkan bagiku.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Mem**ory 2: **Pertem**uan Selanjut**nya**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kuharap seterusnya akan begitu. Itulah yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa kesukaanmu, apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau lihat di luar jendela, atau kenapa kau tidak punya satu pun teman di sekolah. Aku percaya dengan tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena, bagiku, aku tidak _sedang_ berpacaran dengan Izumi Kira, melainkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Biarpun bukan Kurokocchi yang sebenarnya.

Namun, hari itu, setelah kencan pertama kita, yang berakhir dengan kegelisahanku. Karena aku ceroboh, menyadari bahwa aku tidak _sedang _berkencan dengan Kurokocchi. Aku berusaha memperbaiki keadaan dengan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang. Kau langsung pergi, dengan jelas menolakku. Atau itulah yang kupikirkan.

Kemudian, kau menatapku dari balik bahumu, dan bertanya:

_apa yang kau tunggu?_

Seharusnya, waktu itu, aku tidak menawarkan apa pun. Seharusnya aku langsung pulang tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, kini pengandaian itu tidak berguna. Karena, saat itu, aku telah memasuki kehidupan Izumi Kira.

_Ayo, masuk_, katamu. Saat itu, kau berdiri tepat di pintu rumahmu yang begitu sederhana. Aku tak sempat menolak tawaranmu, karena kau memang tidak menunggu jawabanku. Kau langsung menggeser pintu dan masuk, meninggalkanku dalam dilema. Aku menghela nafas, dengan enggan mengikutimu masuk.

Kau melirikku sekilas dari ujung matamu. Kau seperti sedang menilai. Kemudian, kau berseru,

_aku pulang!_

Tiba-tiba suara-suara anak kecil melengking di koridor. Aku terkejut, sontak melihat ke arahmu. Tepat saat wajahmu melembut seolah suara-suara itu adalah apa yang kau tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

_Onee-chan!_

_Kira-neechan!_

_Aneki! !_

Tiga! Tiga anak kecil berlarian menerjangmu. Tertawa dan bertanya riang di saat yang bersamaan. Lalu, mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Seperti semut pada gula, mereka mendekatiku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

_Kise Ryouta_, ucapku memperkenalkan diri, sedikit menyejajarkan diri dengan senyum ramah andalanku. Adik-adikmu dengan polos ber-oohh ria. Kau menegur, menyuruh mereka untuk membalasku.

Yang paling tinggi bernama Izumi Kobe, 6 tahun.

Yang rambutnya warna hitam kebiruan dipanggil Izumi Tsuna, 5 tahun.

Yang kedua matanya sipit bernama Izumi Haru, 4 tahun.

_Kuning!_

Tsuna berseru dan menarik-narik lengan bajuku, berusaha meraih rambutku. Haru berlari memutariku sebelum meloncat ke punggungku dan menarik-narik kerah bajuku seperti mengendarai kuda. Kobe tidak berusaha menganiayaku, tapi dia mengangkat sepatuku dan menempelkan label harga supermarket di sana. Aku mendadak merasa tidak enak badan.

Tatapan kita beradu.

Kau sengaja mengajakku masuk. Kau memang sedang menilaiku. Menimbang-nimbang apakah aku pantas atau tidak. Apakah adik-adikmu bisa menerimaku atau tidak. Dan hasilnya _bizzarre! _Mereka sangat menyukaiku.

_Sepertinya…kau akan makan malam di sini_, katamu dengan begitu saja berjalan meninggalkanku bersama keributan adik-adikmu. Tapi, tidak masalah, mereka lucu-lucu dan aku agak menyukainya. Kedengarannya seperti Kurokocchi dan Nigou.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Benar, seperti Kurokocchi dan Nigou.

Makan malam yang kau sajikan sangat sederhana. Hanya semangkuk nasi dan sup miso. Aku tetap tersenyum, menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanan yang menggerogoti hatiku. Kini aku menyadari bahwa kau termasuk golongan keluarga yang tidak mampu. Hal-hal kecil darimu kini seolah masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Aku sadar bahwa perabotan rumahmu tidak mewah dan tidak ada televisi di sudut ruangan bertatami. Dan pakaian yang kau pakai untuk kencan denganku tidak bisa dibilang bagus, selain dari kasual dan biasa.

Aku mengangkat sumpit dan mangkuk nasiku. Di tengah-tengah keramaian adik-adikmu yang tengah menyantap makanan, kau menatapku. Seolah menungguku sesuatu tergambar di wajahku. Memperlihatkan ketidaksukaanku terhadap gaya hidupmu. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

_Ada apa?_

Kau tidak menjawab. Kau memilih untuk langsung menyantap makananmu dan mengabaikanku. Aku mengulum senyum miring di balik sumpitku. Sepertinya aku sudah berhasil melewati tes dadakan ini.

Kemudian, kencan di hari-hari selanjutnya terasa lebih ringan. Mengenalmu ternyata lebih baik, dengan begitu aku bisa menerima keberadaanmu dan bayang-bayang Kurokocchi di saat yang bersamaan.

_Mau pesan Milkshake_?

Kau menggeleng. _Aku tidak haus_, jawabmu. Tapi, aku lebih tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak punya uang untuk membayar apa pun. Hari ini tak boleh berakhir tanpa Milkshake. Kurokocchi suka Milkshake. Dan kau juga harus begitu.

_Aah! Ayolah, aku berniat menraktirmu hari ini-ssu_!

Kau menatap keluar jendela.

_Aku tidak haus_, ulangmu. Aku memaksamu sekali lagi, namun reaksimu di luar dugaanku. Kau langsung berdiri dari kursimu.

_Kau makan saja, aku akan melihat-lihat di luar_.

Aku mengejarmu. Kau dan aku tidak jadi minum Milkshake. Kita berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam, meninggalkan Maji Burger di belakang. Senyumku hilang. Dengan malas aku menyeret kaki di sebelahmu.

_Kau suka Milkshake_? tanyamu tanpa menatapku.

_Ya_, jawabku. Kedua mataku bergulir, melirik ke arah Maji Burger. Dan melihat dua orang yang kukenal baru saja masuk ke sana. Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi.

_Sebaiknya kau—_

_Izumi, aku harus pergi_, aku menyela perkataanmu—aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kau sedang berbicara. Mataku lurus menatap bangunan Maji Burger. Kakiku gemetar, tak tahan untuk segera berlari ke sana. Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, aku telah beranjak meninggalkan sisimu. Tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang. Ke arahmu. Aku tidak memikirkan apakah kau sudah pulang atau tidak, ataukah kau sudah sampai di rumahmu atau tidak.

Selama di Maji Burger, bersama Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi, aku tidak pernah memikirkan keadaanmu. Karena, seluruh perhatianku hanya tertuju pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seharusnya, aku tidak melakukan hal sekejam itu padamu. Seharusnya aku menggenggam tanganmu dan mengantarmu pulang. Seharusnya aku bertemu lagi dengan Kobe, Tsuna, dan Haru. Seharusnya lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu dengan makan malam sederhana di rumahmu. Tapi, aku tidak melakukan satu pun dari itu semua.

Aku terlalu sibuk menyenangkan hatiku sendiri.

Di pertemuan selanjutnya, kau tidak mengungkit apa pun. Tidak bertanya atau pun mengeluh tentang sikapku. Sepasang iris kelabumu hanya menatapku datar dan kosong seperti biasa.

**_bersambung_**


	3. Chapter 3

Liburan musim panas berakhir. Aku menjemputmu, memaksamu naik ke sepeda yang belum lama ini kubeli. Kau tidak menolak; tanpa banyak bicara kau langsung duduk di sadel belakang. Aku mengayuh sampai ke sekolah, tapi kau tidak pernah berpegangan padaku. Aku memohon-mohon dan kau mengacuhkanku.

Orang-orang memperhatikan kita. Aku tidak peduli, dengan ceria tetap mengayuh dan menyapa semua teman-teman setim di Kaijou. Mereka iri, tapi mereka tetap menyelamatiku dan mempertanyakan selera serta kewarasanku. Rasanya ingin mendongkol kalau ditanya begitu.

Mungkin aku buta.

Para siswi tidak menyelamatiku dengan tulus. Di kedua mata mereka berkilat kesinisan. Yang semuanya ditujukan padamu. Mungkin aku buta. Aku tidak melihat hal itu.

Lalu, esoknya dan seterusnya, mereka mengerjaimu. Mungkin aku tahu. Mungkin juga aku buta. Aku tidak bisa melihat seragammu yang rusak, buku pelajaranmu yang robek, atau tasmu yang basah.

Atau mungkin itu semuanya adalah salahmu kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sorot matamu tidak berubah. Dingin. Kosong. Kau melewati hari-hari itu tanpa kesedihan atau kekesalan. Hingga akhirnya mereka bosan. Dan semua berakhir seolah tak pernah dimulai.

Dan aku tetap tidak tahu apa-apa.

Atau sebenarnya aku memang sudah menduganya.

Dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Me**mory 3 **: Pangg**ilan Mu**sim**

**.**

**.**

Gadis-gadis penggemarku berkumpul mengelilingiku seperti biasa. Seolah mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah punya pacar. Tapi, hei, bukankah baru tiga hari yang lalu mereka menyelamatiku? Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Urusan cewek memang bukan keahlianku.

_Kise-san_, panggilmu datar saat aku baru setengah jalan menghampiri bangkumu. Kau tidak menoleh padaku. Tatapanmu hanya terpatri pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang memperlihatkan lapangan kosong siang itu.

_Ada apa?_ tanyaku sambil tersenyum senang saat sekilas kau melirikku dan aku merasa Kurokocchi baru saja menatapku dengan manis.

_Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini_, jawabmu tanpa menatapku. Aku menaikkan alis.

_Kau mau kemana_?

Sepasang permata kelabumu lantas bergulir ke ujung mata dan menatapku. Nafasku tercekat. Bayangan Kurokocchi menghilang bagai tertiup angin saat kau menatapku datar, menunjukkan bahwa aku baru saja menanyakan sesuatu yang bukan urusanku. Ada gumpalan aneh yang mendadak menyumbat tenggorokanku. Aku menyembunyikan senyum pahit saat pura-pura menoleh ke belakang. Dan menatapmu lagi dengan senyum riang yang aneh.

Dan memanggil namamu.

_Izumi? _

Rasanya asing mengecap nama itu di lidahku. Dan di saat aku merasa keganjilan semakin menjadi-jadi di hatiku, para gadis-gadis penggemar memanggilku dari arah pintu kelas. Dengan rasa akrab yang sebenarnya sangat memuakkan.

"Ryouta-kun!" panggil sekelompok cewek bergaya dengan rok pendek yang biasa melengket padaku, "ke karaoke, yuk!"

Siswa-siswa laki-laki yang ku kenal ikut melambai, mengajakku untuk ikut bersama mereka. Karaoke memang agak menyenangkan untuk mengisi waktu kosong, apalagi kakakku mendukungku untuk hal itu karena aku akan terjun ke dunia permusikan. Oh, ya, bukankah hari ini...kau tidak akan pulang bersamaku?

_Ah, aku ikut!_

Aku langsung beranjak pergi dari samping mejamu dan segera meraih tasku. Aku tidak berani melihatmu. Kau bukan Kurokocchi. Mata itu...warna mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh Izumi Kira. Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu kau menatap punggungku dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan, sebelum akhirnya berpaling, mengalihkan matamu ke luar jendela.

Setelah menangkap tatapan sinis para gadis yang mengajakku saat itu.

Hatiku tidak tenang. Aku tidak bisa melupakan tatapanmu. Aku merasa tidak enak badan dan segera meninggalkan mereka sebelum sempat memasuki tempat karaoke yang kami tuju. Aku mengabaikan panggilan melengking gadis-gadis itu, namun aku lega, karena mereka tidak berniat untuk mengejarku.

Kakiku membawaku entah kemana. Aku tidak peduli. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah sembari menahan sesak di dadaku dan—

"Kise-kun?"

—Kurokocchi menyapaku. Aku terkejut saat menatapnya dari bahuku, dan tanpa sadar senyum telah merekah di wajahku. Aku langsung membalikkan badan ke arahnya. Ah, lihat sepasang mata indah berwarna biru itu...

Keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya seperti hujan. Yang menghapusmu dari pikiranku. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi selain ingin bersama Kurokocchi lebih lama lagi. Maka aku menemaninya ke toko roti tujuannya. Kami banyak berbincang berdua dan rasanya sudah seperti kencan saja, kecuali saat ini aku tidak menggenggam tangannya dan tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak ingin dia curiga. Dan saat kami hendak membayar,

kau mengangkat wajahmu dari mesin kasir.

Aku membeku. Lagi-lagi perasaan pahit menyerang dan menyesakkan nafasku. Dengan segera kuulas senyum palsu.

_Izumi! Kau kerja di sini?_

Kau menatapku datar.

_Ya_, jawabmu singkat.

Kurokocchi melirikku, dan aku merasakan jantungku berhenti. Menyadari bahwa mau tak mau, aku harus memperkenalkanmu padanya. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentangmu pada Kiseki no Sedai. Bahkan Momoicchi sekalipun. Dan terlebih pada Kurokocchi.

Aku harus tersenyum lebar agar sorot mataku tidak begitu terlihat.

_Kurokocchi, _kataku, _dia Izumi Kira._

Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau menatapku dengan tatapan datar yang tak kutahu apa artinya. Aku sangat tidak ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat ini.

_Dia pacarku. _

Kurokocchi lantas tersenyum samar. Itu senyum langka yang manis bagiku, tapi tidak untuk saat itu. Karena, Kurokocchi tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa aku punya _pacar_. Aku sedikit terluka dan tiba-tiba merasa dingin karenanya.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal, Izumi-san."

_Izumi Kira,_ balasmu memperkenalkan diri, _Kuroko-san_.

Kalian berbincang sedikit, yang entah kenapa kalian paling cocok saat menjelek-jelekkanku, biarpun itu dalam maksud untuk bercanda. Dan aku... rasanya perih, aku memendam perasaan sakit di hatiku seraya memasang wajah palsu dan bersikap seperti biasa, sebagaimana layaknya seorang Kise Ryouta yang cengeng dan riang.

"Baiklah," ucap Kurokocchi setelah melirik seorang nenek hendak membayar belanjaannya, "sampai jumpa lagi, Izumi-san."

_Hati-hati di jalan, Kuroko-san, _katamu sambil menganggukkan kepala. Aku hanya diam, tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa kini aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Antara aku harus menjadi pacar yang baik, atau membiarkan keinginanku menjadi prioritas utama. Terpaksa aku memilih yang pertama.

Namun, senyum Kurokocchi saat melirik ke arahku, sebelum ia sempat melangkah keluar pintu otomatis, seolah menjadi balasan yang sesuai. Bibirnya mengulas senyum hangat. Aku tertegun.

Itu adalah senyum manis yang begitu jarang ia perlihatkan. Dan kemudian ia menggerakan bibirnya. Ia berkata tanpa suara,

"jaga dia baik-baik, Kise-kun."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, terpukau pada senyumannya. Hingga punggungnya lenyap di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar toko. Aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Aku hanya melihat wajahnya. Dan senyumku masih melekat di wajahku.

Lalu, kau memanggilku.

_Kise-san_.

Waktu itu, nenek tua, yang kusebut sebelumnya, baru saja keluar dari pintu otomatis yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari sore merangsek masuk dan menimpa rambut pirangku. Sinarnya ikut mengenai sisi wajahku saat aku menoleh untuk menatapmu. Dengan senyum hangat yang masih terkulum di bibirku.

_Ada apa?_

Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu kau tertegun dan tidak berbicara untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat saat itu.

Apakah itu karena senyumku?

Hingga perasaanmu berubah dan wajahmu pun memerah tanpa ku sadari?

Apakah benar semua itu karena senyumanku?

Senyuman yang sebenarnya ada karena senyum Kuroko Tetsuya?

Mungkin aku memang buta terhadap segala sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaanmu, Izumi Kira.

Entah kapan aku bisa melihatmu tanpa terhalangi oleh distorsi warna lain yang bukan dirimu.

Entah kapan.

Sinar matahari di sore pertama musim gugur saat itu sangat menyilaukan pandanganku.

**_bersambung _**

**Guest: **Aaaa,, iyaaa , nih udah ada,,, makasih udah mampir,, maaf update-nya agak lamaa,,

**Ayanoshida: **Iya, emang sedih. Syukurlah Ayano-san dapat feel-nya #eh?,, sakit hatinya gak usah ditahan, lampiaskan saja pada benda yang sedang Ayano-san pegang #eeehh? #ditampar,,,,Oh ya, ini chapter-nya udah di-update,, makasih udah mampiiiirrr,,,maaf update-nya agak lamaaa,,


	4. Chapter 4

_Kenapa?_

Aku ingat pertanyaan yang dulu terus melintas di pikiranku, yang bermula di suatu hari ketika aku mulai sekilas menyadari keberadaanmu. Melihat juntaian panjang helaian lembut berwarna hitam yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari musim panas. Memandang sepasang permata kelabu yang begitu kosong tanpa emosi.

_Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan yang terpendam sejak lama. Yang terkubur di relung hati yang paling dalam. Yang sangat memicu rasa penasaran berlebihan di dalam diriku. Yang biarpun demikian, tak pernah berani kuungkapkan padamu. Aku bukannya peduli dengan jawabanmu, melainkan semuanya demi kepentinganku sendiri.

Bahwa sebisa mungkin, aku tak ingin berhubungan denganmu terlalu jauh dari apa yang bisa kutolerir.

_Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan itu seperti tamparan telak di wajahku. Termenung dan menatapmu ketika kau tidak melihat. Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak isi pikiranmu. Tentangmu, tentang hubungan ini. Hubungan Kise Ryouta dan Kira Izumi yang begitu kosong dan tak terlihat.

_Kenapa kau __mau terlibat di dalam hubungan ini__, Izumi?_

Musim gugur datang dan aku hanya bisa membisu dalam renunganku. Saat memandang sosokmu dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Mem**ory 4**: **Yang Me**kar di Mu**sim Gug**ur**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, aku menjemputmu seperti biasa. Kukayuh sepeda dan berhenti di depan rumahmu. Adik-adikmu mengintip dari jendela dan melambai riang ke arahku. Aku tidak melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu. Melihatku dengan sorot mata yang tidak biasa.

_Ohayou_, sapamu, _Kise-san_.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau menyapaku, seolah akhirnya kedua matamu terbuka dan kau mengakui bahwa kau memang melihatku. Bibirku sekilas mengejang.

Aku paling tidak suka caramu memanggil namaku.

Sufiks _–san_ itu sangat tidak enak didengar.

_Izumi_, cetusku dengan nada cemberut yang dibuat-buat, _aku sudah bilang, 'kan?_

Kau hanya memejamkan kedua matamu seraya mengibas sejumput rambut dari bahumu. Saat itu, kau berjalan ke arahku setelah mengecek adik-adikmu.

_Panggil aku 'Kise-kun'!_

Kau berhenti tepat di depan sadel belakang. Menatapku dari ujung matamu dengan sorot mata kosong yang begitu familiar. Dan kupikir, kau mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan keputusanmu selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjauh.

Kelopak matamu merendah.

Segera kupaksakan tawa kaku sebelum kau benar-benar mulai curiga dengan tingkah lakuku. Yang akhir-akhir ini kutahu sangat aneh. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.

_Kise-san_, ucapmu setelah beberapa detik menatapku dalam diam. Kau tidak melepas pandanganmu. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu terlihat dan membuka semua rahasiaku. Hatiku serasa dicengkeram oleh sesuatu yang tidak kutahu apa. Hingga kusadari dari gerakan samar tanganku bahwa aku

takut akan hal itu.

_Izumi!_

Aku nyaris berteriak. Ataukah sebenarnya aku telah membentak?

_Kita pacaran sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dan kau masih memanggilku dengan sufiks –san!?_

Kedua iris kelabumu tidak bergeming. Aku terhenyak. Menyadari kebodohanku dan responmu yang tidak memberiku apa pun. Apakah itu rasa lega maupun yang sebaliknya. Kuulas senyum jenaka untuk menunjukan bahwa aku sedang bercanda. Kau tidak menjawabku. Kau memilih untuk segera duduk di sadel dan menungguku mengayuh sepeda.

Tanpa sadar, aku menghela nafas lega yang untungnya bersamaan dengan angin yang mengguncang pepohonan di halamanmu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku segera mengayuh. Meninggalkan rumah sederhana keluarga Izumi dan lambaian hiper ketiga adikmu. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku tidak membawa diri kita berdua tercebur ke dalam sungai hanya karena aku tak bisa menghentikan getaran di tangan dan dadaku.

Izumi, aku mengenal hal yang mudah terlihat di dirimu. Atau bahkan orang-orang bisa melihat dengan mudah hal yang begitu tak biasa tentang hubungan kita.

Bahwa sejak awal, kau tak pernah menegurku duluan.

Aku selalu memanggil namamu, berjalan ke arahmu, menghampiri bangkumu, mengajakmu jalan, dan berbicara padamu. Kau tidak pernah bertindak mendahuluiku. Namun, hari itu kau seolah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Jika hari itu kau menyapaku di pagi hari,

maka esoknya kau mengajakku jalan sepulang sekolah.

Aku terkejut. Dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Karena, kau saat itu bukanlah Kurokocchi, melainkan Izumi Kira. Senyumku tetap terkulum. Aku menahan semua perasaan tidak menyenangkan di hatiku.

Dan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku menitipkan sepedaku ke tetangga rumah di kelas sebelah, aku pulang jalan kaki. Bersamamu. Aku berharap tidak ada suatu kebetulan dimana aku akan bertemu Kurokocchi. Atau bahkan anggota Generasi Keajaiban sekalipun.

_Bagaiman__a__part-time job-mu__?_ tanyaku, mencari topik pembicaraan yang terdengar santai.

_Biasa saja_, jawabmu datar. Tanganmu terulur, dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau minta. _Berikan handphone-mu_, katamu.

Aku memberikannya padamu dengan setengah hati. Namun, kau adalah kejutan di hari itu. Kau mengeluarkan satu benda yang selama ini kupikir tak pernah eksis di dirimu.

_Handphone._

_Kau tidak bilang kalau __k__au punya handphone!_ cetusku dengan nada tak terima.

Kau mengetik di hp berwarna kuning; milikku.

_Kau tidak pernah tanya_, jawabmu singkat.

Raut wajahku berubah beku. Kau benar. Aku memang tidak tahu. Ataupun berniat untuk menanyakannya. Aku bisa saja beralasan bahwa aku tak ingin menyinggungmu karena kupikir kau tak punya, namun aku yakin hal itu malah akan lebih terdengar bodoh di telingamu. Atau seharusnya aku jujur dan mengatakan bahwa aku tak berpikir untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam?

Kau menyodorkan telpon genggamku dan berpaling setelah aku menerimanya. Aku segera membuka lipatannya dan melihat apa yang sudah kau ketik di dalamnya. Kedua mataku melebar.

_Ini_...

Kau menoleh dari balik bahumu.

_E-mail-ku_, sambungmu.

Aku tertegun menatap wajahmu di sore hari yang indah di bawah daun-daun pohon ginko yang mulai menguning.

Saat itu,

kau mengulas senyum tipis yang pertama padaku.

Di langit orange musim gugur,

di taman kota yang kita lewati bersama,

ketika angin membelai ujung rambutmu,

ketika senyum tipis itu terpaku di dalam ingatanku,

ada yang mekar di hatimu.

Sesuatu telah mekar di hatimu.

**.**

**.**

Aku hanya bisa termenung saat memandang langit-langit kamarku. Memikirkan semua kejadian mengejutkan dua hari ini, aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Hingga kusadari satu hal yang paling penting,

yang sebenarnya merupakan penopang hubungan Kise Ryouta dan Izumi Kira,

yakni bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yang hari itu seolah sirna tanpa jejak,

ketika kau terlihat lebih mencolok di mataku.

**.**

**.**

Dadaku bergemuruh.

_Ini terlalu tiba-tiba_, pikirku.

Nafasku tercekat.

_Ini terlalu cepat_.

**.**

**.**

**_bersambung_**

**REPly rEvIEW time~**

**Kaito Akahime : **Haha,,, sifatnya di sini memang agak jelek, tapi dia juga tertekan, lho. #rasain lu, Kise! #plak! Yoshaa, makasih atas pujian dan review-nya, **Kaito**-san! ! :D

**Ayanoshida : **Iya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama,, (^u^),, para fans memang kadang dibutuhkan sebagai figuran yang jahat demi keberlangsungan cinta para tokoh utama,, #kasihan mereka,, Yosh, makasih udah mampir lagi, **Ayanoshida**-san! ! :D

**Guest: **Makasiiiih,,, yosh, ini nih udah update,, :3 semoga memuaskan,, XD makasih udah mampir,,, :3

**guest-sama: **Ahaha,, anata no kokoro ka? yosh, ini udah update,, semoga memuaskan,, makasih udah mampir,,, :3

Yosshha! ! Thanks for reading!

**_Rozen91**

** _**Touch of **Autumn_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kau tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tanganmu menyodorkan satu kotak bento padaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti arti dari tindakanmu. Kupaksakan senyum agar kau tidak menyadari kecanggunganku. Hari itu, kau menatapku lekat. Sorot matamu tidak berubah, dan aku merasa seolah punggungku dipenuhi dorongan untuk tidak menolakmu. Akan tetapi, jika dipikir lagi, bukankah aku seharusnya senang? Bukankah ini sama saja seperti Kurokocchi yang menawarkan bento buatannya padaku?

_Sugoiii! ! Ini enak-ssu! !_

Seperti Kurokocchi yang membuatkan bento spesial untukku.

Ah, senyum tipis itu terulas lagi di bibirmu. Aku senang melihatnya. Dan aku tak hanya ingin melihat senyum itu saja. Aku rakus. Aku ingin melihat seluruh parasmu. Warna biru langit yang begitu familiar di ingatan yang keindahannya begitu sepadan dengan warna langit yang menaungi bumi hari ini.

Trak!

Sumpit di tanganku terselip dari jari-jemariku yang seolah membeku di udara.

Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa

ketika aku tertegun dalam keterkejutan yang kutahu kini terlepas di wajahku.

Kulihat sesuatu berkilat di kedua permata kelabumu.

Kau menyadari sesuatu. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan darimu.

_I-Izumi!_

Kupaksakan lagi senyum lebar mengembang di bibirku.

_Aku suka bento buatanmu ini! !_

Kutelan gumpalan menyesakkan yang seolah berkumpul memenuhi seluruh rasa gugup yang kurasakan. Saat itu, kau tidak menjawabku. Namun, tatapanmu seolah berubah dalam. Aku hanya bisa menghindarinya. Dan bersikap seperti seorang pengecut. Yang tidak mampu menghadapi segala pertanyaan yang sebenarnya belum terlintas di pikiranmu.

**Belum.**

Darah seolah terkuras habis dari wajahku.

Cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar. Semua kebohongan yang merangkak di setiap inci hubungan Kise Ryouta dan Izumi Kira. Suatu saat pasti akan terungkap. Tapi, apakah aku akan membiarkannya?

Tentu saja,

tidak.

Kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Izumi Kira. Dan ketika saatnya tiba, seseorang yang menyandang nama Izumi Kira –yang begitu asing dan tidak dikenal— akan menghilang seiring waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu. Tanpa bisa kutahan, senyum bergairah merekah di wajahku.

_Haah! ! _

Kau menelengkan kepala, menatapku heran.

_Kise-san?_

Aku mendongak, melihat warna yang memenuhi seluruh sudut pikiranku. Kugenggam tanganmu yang berdiam di pangkuanmu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahmu. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu melihat warna lain yang akan merusak seluruh imajinasiku.

_Lihat! Aku memang suka warna biru!_

Aku yakin

kau tidak mengerti makna dari ucapan itu, Izumi.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Memor**y 5: Musim Gugur yang D**ingin

**.**

**.**

Di hari sabtu yang senggang, aku mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di taman kota yang sayangnya terlalu ramai untuk bisa bersantai. Kau tidak tertarik terhadap apapun di suasana yang penuh banyak orang seperti itu. Wajahmu berpaling dan kau beranjak pergi meninggalkan sisiku, namun aku tahu (kau tahu) aku akan mengikutimu.

_Izumi! Kau mau kemana?_

Kau tidak menoleh. _Gin__g__ko_, jawabmu singkat. Kala itu, kau menghentikan langkah dan lurus memandang ke depan. Dedaunan gingko yang menguning terbang dan memenuhi jalan. Air mukamu melunak. Aku menyadarinya biarpun sebagian wajahmu tertutup syal tebal berwarna hitam yang melilit di lehermu. Senyumku merekah.

Kuselipkan tanganku di sela-sela jari-jemarimu yang dingin.

_Mau jalan bersama?_

Kau melirikku sekilas.

_Boleh_.

Kau dan aku berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling terkait satu sama lain. Di bawah hujan daun berwarna kuning yang begitu kau sukai. Melewati beberapa pasangan yang saling bercanda mesra.

Namun, kita berbeda. Keheningan yang damai meresap seperti balutan selimut yang hangat. Seperti inilah—

yang terus ada dalam benakku

—kencan Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kau tidak berbicara apapun dan semuanya menjadi terasa sempurna. Aku tidak perlu mendengar suaramu ataupun menyadari ilusi yang terbentuk di dalam pikiranku adalah kepalsuan dan keinginan yang tak akan terwujud. Rasa takut yang menjalar seperti benalu di hatiku memerlukan banyak waktu untuk dibasmi. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Aku sudah memastikan bahwa aku bisa menghadapi setiap perubahanmu. Setiap kerusakan atas ilusi yang terjadi setiap Kira Izumi tiba-tiba tertangkap di pandanganku.

Akan tetapi, semua itu tidaklah semudah mengatakannya.

Karena, jika melihat ke arahmu, maka tanpa sadar—

aku yakin

—aku akan langsung melepas tanganku dan bersikap canggung.

Seperti orang asing.

Aku tidak tahu sepanjang apa waktu terlewati ketika aku mendengar suara yang begitu kukenal memanggilku dari kejauhan. Kedua bola mataku melebar tak percaya. Semangatku mendadak membara.

_Aominecchi! ! _

Pemuda berkulit hitam itu melambai dengan bola basket di tangan satunya. Beberapa pemuda berpakaian santai juga kulihat di dekatnya. Pertandingan jalanan. Sudah lama rasanya tidak bermain bersama Aominecchi. Tanganku mendadak terasa gatal ingin merebut bola dari genggamannya.

_Mau main?_

Aku berseru seraya berlari ke arah lapangan. _Tentu saja!_

Aku belum berubah. Aku tidak pernah meminta persetujuanmu. Dengan mudah aku melepas tanganmu, membiarkannya membeku di udara ketika kau terdiam menatap punggungku dengan sorot mata yang tak menggambarkan perasaanmu. Aku tidak menoleh untuk melihatmu. Kaki ini membawaku pergi meninggalkanmu seolah hubungan kita berdua bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial.

Bagaikan orang asing yang baru saja berselisih jalan.

Basket telah mengambil seluruh perhatianku.

Walaupun begitu, kau tetap berdiri dan menungguku di bangku penonton yang kosong di bawah bayangan pohon. Aku juga tetap tidak melihat ke arahmu. Aku memang tidak melihatmu. Kukira kau mulai menyadari setiap gesture kecil yang memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman di hatimu. Seperti perasaan terluka, misalnya. Namun, aku yakin bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya. Karena, hubungan ini adalah yang pertama bagimu. Aku ragu bahwa kau bisa menyadarinya.

Kupikir kau akan bersikap dingin dan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan kembali ke sifatmu yang sebelumnya, yang dimana kau mengacuhkan dan mengabaikan keberadaanku. Akan tetapi, kau tetap berada di sana. Hingga pertandingan kecil-kecilan itu berakhir dan keringat membasahi kaosku.

Kau menarik turun sisi syal yang menutupi bibirmu.

_Kise-san_, katamu, _permainanmu sangat bagus_.

Kau mengulas senyum hangat yang begitu jelas terlihat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar pujianmu. Sebisa mungkin menahan perasaan aneh yang seolah meremas hatiku.

Hari itu kau memperlihatkan senyum padaku.

Dan kupikir, mungkin inilah apa yang dinamakan dengan

rasa bersalah.

Kau berjalan mendahuluiku, dan aku terdiam sendirian di belakangmu. Kepala yang tertunduk ke bawah menunjukkan perasaanku. Tatapanku berubah sendu. Aku tidak menginginkan perasaan ini.

Aku tidak ingin merasakan sedikitpun rasa bersalah padamu. Ataupun perasaan lainnya.

Tetapi, semua sudah terjadi. Aku menyalahkan kenaifanku. Tidak mungkin,

tidak mungkin aku membuatmu terlihat seperti asing bagiku.

Sudah terlambat untuk itu.

Aku tak bisa membohongi diri lagi.

Kita bukan lagi orang asing.

Kau tidak lagi asing bagiku.

Dan jika hal ini terus berlanjut—

aku khawatir

—aku akan kehilangan bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yang merupakan dasar dari hubungan Kise Ryouta dan Izumi Kira.

Pertanyaan spontan mendadak berada di ujung lidahku, siap dilontarkan kapan saja. Aku langsung menggigit lidah dan menahan segala urgensi untuk mengatakannya. Semua hanya akan bertambah buruk karenanya. Pertanyaan egois yang terpendam di dasar hatiku.

Yang jika melukai hatimu—yang jika saat itu kau telah mengenali perasaan semacam itu,

Rasa bersalah di dalam hatiku akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yang pada akhirnya,

hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka.

* * *

'_Bagaimana kalau kau jadi 'Kuroko Tetsuya' saja, _

_Izumi?"_

Mungkin

Ini pertanyaan paling kejam

yang pernah terlintas di pikiranku**.**

**.**

**.**

**_bersambung_**

Haloo,,, maaf, ya, saya kelamaan update,,

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

**_Rozen91_**

**Another Laurant in the mist**


	6. Chapter 6

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau mulai menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan terhadap satu atau dua sikap yang kutunjukkan padamu. Tapi, aku tahu bagaimana reaksimu saat kau merasakannya. Kau menatapku lama dengan sorot mata yang seolah memberitahuku bahwa aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Begitu dalam dan penuh penilaian. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sewaktu-waktu akan menghujam otakku.

Waktu itu, di suatu hari ketika aku memutuskan untuk membelikanmu sesuatu, aku menarik syal berbahan lembut yang digantung dengan harga yang tidak murah. Aku ingin kau memakainya, namun kau hanya menatap dan berkata:

_Kau suka warna biru, Kise-san._

Aku tahu bahwa kau hanya mengatakan suatu bukti dari ucapanku mengenai warna kesukaanku di atap beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar dan memaksamu mencobanya.

Sayangnya, aku berpikir warna itu tidak cocok melingkar di lehermu.

Aku melepaskannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepalamu. Menutupi warna rambut dari seorang Izumi Kira. Senyumku berubah. Aku tahu itu. Karena, hatiku pun ikut hangat saat melihat warna biru itu menggantikan warna gelap yang menghiasi puncak kepalamu.

Dan ketika manik emasku turun membalas tatapanmu.

Raut wajahku mungkin terlihat terkejut, karena kedua matamu sekilas mengejang samar dan kutahu pasti itulah penyebabnya.

Tapi, bagiku, warna matamulah yang menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Warna kelabu yang kosong dan dingin.

Aku lupa.

_Mungkin kau juga bisa mengenakan lensa biru untuk matamu._

Kata-kata itu terlanjur keluar dari bibirku. Aku terpaku. Kedua mataku awas mengamati reaksimu.

Saat itu, sorot matamu berubah dalam dan skeptis. Menatapku dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan keingintahuan yang seakan mampu menghujam tengkorak kepalaku kapan saja.

Kemudian, kau menarik syal biru itu dari kepalamu dan meletakkannya di tanganku. Lalu, kau menatapku datar.

_Biru_, katamu, _tidak cocok untukku_.

Di saat seperti itulah kau akan menyuarakan ketidaksukaanmu. Dan aku bisa melihatnya, bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak nyaman dengan tindakan dan juga perkataanku.

Senyumku lenyap, berganti dengan garis datar yang kecut.

Aku menahan seluruh rasa canggung yang menghantamku.

Mataku terpaku pada punggungmu yang menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Memor**y ****6****: ****Salju yang Mem**beku

**.**

**.**

Aku melihatmu memejamkan kedua kelopak matamu ketika butiran-butiran salju turun dan, dengan lembut, menyusuri pipimu. Senyum tipis kudapati terulas di bibirmu. Kemudian, kau membuka iris kelabu yang mendongak memandang langit. Kini aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang salju pertama yang menyambut kita di bawah pohon ginko kesukaanmu ini.

Kau suka salju.

Akan tetapi, salju begitu dingin, membuatmu menggigil, dan terkena frosbite. Salju itu dingin. Perlahan-lahan mereka menumpuk dan menipumu dengan keindahan berwarna putih itu. Lalu, tanpa kau sadari, darahmu sudah membeku dan nyawamu hilang. Salju itu dingin... ah, aku bingung harus memanggilmu siapa. Kuroko Tetsuya? Izumi Kira?

Kau telah memerangkapku dalam kebimbangan dan rasa bersalah yang kini menghantuiku.

Kujatuhkan pandanganku, terpaku pada warna putih yang menghiasi seluruh jalan setapak.

"Izumi..." gumamku tanpa berpikir. Tapi, kau mendengarnya dan menoleh padaku. Menunggu perkataanku selanjutnya. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam

dan memasang topengku kembali. Memperlihatkan senyum yang tidak meraih hatiku. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku agar kau tidak melihat rasa pahit yang mengancam tampak di kedua iris emasku.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, atau kita tak akan dapat meja untuk makan malam di restoran itu."

Kau hanya menatapku dan aku langsung mengalihkan mata darimu seraya menggenggam tanganmu dan beranjak pergi, menyusuri jalan setapa berwarna putih di bawah pohon ginko yang tak berdaun.

Nafasku berwarna putih dan aku hanya bisa memandang datar pintu restoran di ujung jalan sana. Kau mungkin mengingatnya. Itulah tempat dimana aku pernah melihatmu duduk sendirian di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Kau tidak berkata apa-apa, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang restoran itu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menlenyapkan kesempatan ketika aku berhasil memaksamu untuk makan malam di restoran ini.

Dan jika dipikir lagi, mungkin ini adalah takdir. Hukuman bagiku yang telah mempermainkanmu. Aku sudah jahat padamu, dan rasa bersalah pun datang terlalu lama untuk kusadari. Ini adalah hukuman bagiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah harus marah atau lega ketika kita berdua melangkah masuk melewati pintu kaca otomatsi yang bergeser, memberikan kita jalan. Dan kemudian darah di wajahku terkuras habis

ketika melihat anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja di restoran itu.

Aku tak tahu bahwa sejak langkah pertama ke dalam restoran ini, aku telah terikat pada takdir dan penghakimanku. Untuk semua perbuatanku padamu.

"Ah, Ki-chan! !" Momoicchi melambai padaku. Kutelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku dan balas melambai dengan gerakan kaku. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertarik padamu dan genggaman tangan kita, karenanya dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiriku.

Tak ada jalan kembali.

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai kini melihat pada kita berdua. Nafasku tercekat. Kurokocchi juga melihat kita.

"Ki-chan, jangan-jangan..." Momoicchi menduga-duga, "aah! Dia pacarmu, ya! ?"

Tenggorokan mendadak terasa kering, dan tawa yang keluar malah terdengar pecah dan kaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan berdehem. Aku tidak berani menatapmu. Kulepas tanganku agar kau tidak menyadari keringat dingin yang segera kusembunyikan di saku jaketku. Momoicchi salah mengartikan gestur itu, berpikir bahwa aku tidak nyaman diganggu. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan,

"Kebetulan sekali kita semua bertemu di restoran yang sama, ayo, gabung ke meja kami."

dan mengajak kita berdua bergabung bersama mereka. Yang berarti aku harus memperkenalkanmu pada mereka. Jantungku merosot. Kakiku gemetar dan keringat dingin kurasakan meluncur dari pelipisku. Kulonggarkan syalku dan berjalan ke meja mereka. Aku mendengar Momoicchi memplesterimu dengan pertanyaan dan godaan-godaan tentang hubungan kita.

Dan kulihat Kurokocchi menjelaskan siapa Izumi Kira pada teman-temanku yang lain.

"Dia Izumi Kira, pacar Kise-kun."

"Waaa, sugoi," timpal Murasakicchi dengan nada malas.

"Hoo," Aominecchi mengangkat satu alisnya, "ternyata kau bisa dapat pacar juga, ya."

"Kau hanya iri, Aomine-kun," kata Kurokocchi.

"Ha? Ap—tidak, aku tidak—oi! Apa maksumudmu, Tetsu! ?"

Melihat kekonyolan dan kehebohan yang menarik perhatian yang biasa kita lakukan benar-benar membuatku sedikit merasa nyaman.

_Izumi, _aku meringis di dalam hati, _mereka teman-teman SMP-ku di Teikou dulu. Dia Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuro, dan kau sudah mengenalnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ah, ya, satu-satunya perempuan, Momoi Satsuki._

Kau sedikit membungkuk.

_Salam kenal. Izumi Kira._

Aku tersenyum gugup. Kau adalah gadis anti-sosial yang pastinya bisa membuat Momoicchi kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Tapi, aku bersyukur, sepertinya Momoicchi yang senang akhirnya bisa punya teman perempuan di perkumpulan pemuda seperti ini tidak mempermasalahkan responmu yang hemat. Aku menghela nafas lega.

_Ah, Kurokocchi_, aku segera membuka suara sebelum salah satu dari mereka bertanya tentang aku dan dirimu, _bagaimana perkembangan klub basket Seirin?_

Dan kami, para pemuda, berembuk tentang basket seperti yang biasa kami lakukan jika sudah berkumpul bersama. Aku tidak melihat ke arahmu, tapi aku terus memikirkanmu seolah aku takut akan suatu hal yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Jantungku terus berdegup kencang seakan mengharapkan sesuatu hendak menerjangku saat ini. Mungkin kehadiran teman-temanku yang kini mengetahui keberadaanmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan sejak dulu.

Mungkin aku takut akan satu hal.

Bahwa mereka akan menyadari apa yang begitu familiar dari dirimu.

Tentang kesamaan samar yang ada padamu

dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nafasku tercekat. Jantungku berdegup kencang, tak beraturan hingga kupikir aku akan pingsan dan mati di tempat. Aku bahkan tak bisa menatap wajah Kurokocchi tanpa merasa seolah isi perutku diaduk-aduk hingga membuatku ingin muntah. Aku hanya bisa memasang topeng dan pura-pura fokus pada cerita Midorima tentang salah satu pemain basket pro luar negeri. Biarpun demikian, seolah refleks terhadap sesuatu tentang dirinya, senyum merekah di wajahku ketika Kurokocchi yang berbicara.

Mungkin aku terlalu memusatkan pikiran pada diriku sendiri.

Hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau mendengar dan juga memperhatikan biarpun Momoicchi mencecarmu dengan semua obrolannya.

Aku terlalu peduli pada diriku sendiri.

Hingga tidak menyadari tatapan yang Akashicchi bagi padamu.

Aku egois.

Tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang permata kelabu telah membeku di musim dingin yang baru saja datang ini.

Kini kau bisa menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan padamu

dan bagaimana aku memandangmu.

Sementara diriku yang bodoh, masih saja belum sadar akan apapun. Hingga makan malam itu selesai dan kita bangkit dari kursi, mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dan berpisah ke masing-masing arah yang berbeda. Aku yang egois diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

Tidak menyadari apa yang kau rasakan.

Tidak memedulikan perasaanmu. Atau bagaimana kedua matamu lurus ke depan dan tidak melirikku sedikitpun ketika aku berjalan bersamamu, mengantarmu ke rumah. Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda itu.

Tidak menyadari bahwa kau yang berdiri diam tanpa kata di pintu rumahmu,

yang saat itu kau memunggungiku tanpa membalas kata dan lambaianku,

punya arti yang lebih dalam dari semua sikap dingin yang selama ini kau tunjukkan padaku.

**_bersambung_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hari itu daun-daun hijau gingko di permulaan musim semi anehnya turun menghujani sosokmu. Kau berdiri sendirian di satu pohon itu. Aku melihatmu bersama kesepianmu yang kini tak asing lagi bagiku. Aku sadar, jika melihatmu seperti itu, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Tidak tahu apa yang selalu kau pikirkan. Atau apa pendapatmu tentang hubungan ini.

Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu.

Seperti ketika aku memandangmu jauh dari balik jendela koridor, dirimu yang duduk bersandar, berteduh di bawah bayangan pohon. Angin yang membelai helaian berwarna hitam yang membingkai wajahmu dengan begitu lembut dan sayang. Sorot matamu yang melankolis dan kosong. Kau bisa menipu semua orang dengan wajah tak tertarik seperti itu. Kau bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dirimu penuh dengan sesuatu yang dingin. Tapi, mungkin, akulah yang tidak tahu tentang senyum yang dulu tertarik di bibirmu di suatu sore hari yang panas.

Aku selalu berandai-andai bahwa jika seandainya kita bertemu lebih dulu, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu, aku pasti akan menyukaimu sepenuhnya. Atau pasti aku tidak akan pernah berniat mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku tidak tahu yang mana lebih membuatku lega. Waktu itu, aku hanya bisa termenung memandang sosokmu jauh dari balik jendela koridor.

Izumi, kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya

aku selalu memikirkanmu.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Chapter 7: **Kelopak Terakhir, Gugur da**n **B**eku

**.**

**.**

Aku... sangat bodoh. Keegoisanku, pikiranku yang sibuk memikirkan perasaanku pada Kurokocchi, telah membuat bencana pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin sebenarnya teman-temanku sudah menyadari hal ini sejak lama. Mungkin sejak tatapanku berubah terhadap anggota bayangan Generasi Keajaiban itu.

Izumi, keegoisanku pasti sudah menyakitimu.

Jika bukan karena itu, maka Akashicchi pasti tidak akan pernah menatapmu,

yang seolah menegaskan semua bentuk pertanyaan yang bisa ia baca di kedua matamu. Yang pada saat itu, hanya terpatri pada sorot mata dan senyum berbeda yang tiba-tiba nampak di wajahku.

Terhadap seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yang memiliki kemiripan samar yang begitu mirip denganmu.

Izumi, kau pasti sangat terluka. Jika bukan karena itu, kau pasti tidak akan mendiamkanku selama berminggu-minggu. Tidak menjawab e-mail yang kukirim padamu. Tidak mengangkat telponku. Dan juga tidak menatapku saat akhirnya aku berhasil menemuimu dan menanyaimu. Tatapanmu tidak bertemu dengan mataku. Kau melihat jauh, melewatiku. Kau seolah memilih untuk mengabaikanku.

Ah, hatimu memang dingin.

Biarpun melihat kekecewaanku, kau tetap tak mau melihat ke arahku.

Izumi, kau mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya

aku selalu memikirkan saat-saat bersamamu.

Di musim semi yang berlalu, musim panas yang cerah, dan ketika musim gugur yang berangin. Aku mengingat semua musim itu, kecuali musim dingin yang beku saat kau seakan tidak menanggapi keberadaanku. Ataukah sebenarnya memang seperti itu?

Kau bisa menyalahkanku untuk semua rasa sakit yang telah kini kau sudah tahu seperti apa rasanya. Perasaan mengerikan yang tidak bisa sembuh hanya dengan bantuan obat, antiseptik atau perban sekalipun. Tapi, waktu itu kau tidak berkata apa-apa. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaan opinimu. Seluruh dugaan yang kini tersematkan di pikiranmu tidak akan pernah kau ucapkan padaku. Kau hanya menatapku dan aku tetap tidak bisa membaca perasaanmu.

"Izumi, aku ingin punya waktu luang denganmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan sibuk. Apa hari ini juga kau tidak punya waktu kosong?"

Kau tidak sekali pun menoleh.

"Ya."

Jawaban dingin itu...mungkin tidak sebanding dengan punggungmu yang lantas menjauh dari hadapanku. Pemandangan itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak sendiri, mencengkeram kain di bagian dadaku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, itulah pertama kalinya,

aku menyadari perasaan kesepian saat bersamamu.

Apakah perasaan ini sama denganmu, Izumi?

Di suatu hari yang mendung, kau melihat ke luar jendela. Butiran-butiran salju tumpah dan menyelimuti Tokyo dalam balutan putih yang dingin. Kau tidak mengalihkan matamu. Biarpun tahu aku sedang memandangmu, kau tidak juga menoleh ke belakang. Aku tahu apa yang kutunjukkan, yang terpantul di kaca jendela di hadapanmu. Perasaan terluka yang tiba-tiba saja, tanpa bisa kutahan, tampak di wajahku. Aku berpaling, kembali melihat papan tulis yang begitu seperti salju kesukaanmu.

Izumi, biarpun melihat ekspresi itu dariku, aku melihat kedua matamu yang dingin

sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasih.

"Kau berubah."

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi, Izumi?"

"..."

"Apa ada masalah di rumahmu?"

"..."

"Izumi, apa kau...marah?"

Kau mengedipkan kedua matamu.

"...entahlah."

Apakah ada perasaan asing yang menyelinap ke dalam hatimu, dan kau tak tahu harus menamakannya apa? Apakah kau takut dengan perasaan itu? Karena, perasaan itu begitu mengerikan dan terdengar kejam bagimu? Apakah 'amarah' itu yang kau maksud?

Waktu itu, kau memejamkan kedua matamu. Raut wajahmu terpantul di jendela. Aku melihatnya, dan kupikir, ada pergolakan batin yang besar di hatimu.

"Izumi," panggilku tiba-tiba—kau membuka matamu, "kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja. Jangan memaksakan diri."

_Jangan menyimpannya sendirian._

Izumi, apakah salah, jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu seperti ini?

"Aku mengerti."

Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Kau yang berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau mengerti. Aku hanya bisa tertegun dan berdiam diri dalam keheningan ruang kelas yang kosong. Tatapan datar itu hanya bisa kulayangkan pada papan tulis di depan kelas.

Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menangis kecuali di beberapa even di lapangan basket. Tapi, air mata itu mengalir dan aku hampir tidak menyadarinya. Jika bukan karena rasa panas yang membelah kulit pipi yang dingin, aku pasti tidak akan menyadari sakit hati yang kini meremas hatiku dengan kuat.

Izumi, apakah ini salahku?

Aku sudah tidak yakin lagi dengan apa yang selama ini kulakukan bersamamu. Aku tidak ingat alasan kenapa aku memilihmu. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa makna Kuroko Tetsuya bagi hubungan ini. Aku tidak ingat apa yang sudah kita lakukan bersama. Rasanya aku sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Kau menjauhiku dan kakiku melangkah untuk mengejarmu. Rasanya, aku baru saja membuang seluruh hidupku hanya untuk mempertahankanmu di sisiku.

"I—zumi..."

Akan tetapi, di suatu hari yang mendung itu, aku hanya mencengkeram dadaku. Membungkukkan badan ke mejaku. Membiarkan rambut pirang menutupi wajahku, sementara aku menggumamkan namamu dengan suara pecah. Apakah pemandangan menyedihkan inipun tak akan membuat hatimu luluh?

Izumi, kau mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa hari itu,

aku berharap agar semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Aku...egois, 'kan?

Sejak awal, aku hanya bisa bersikap egois. Kau mungkin sudah menyadarinya. Kau pasti sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Tapi, Izumi, aku sudah mengakui keegoisanku. Oleh karena itu, di suatu pagi buta, dimana salju telah meleleh dan tumbuhan bersiap untuk kembali hijau, jangan marah jika aku menyalahkanmu. Atas kesalahpahamanku terhadap telponmu yang tiba-tiba di hp kuning milikku. Atas harapan dan kesenangan saat mendengar suaramu.

Kau mengajak bertemu di taman kota di dekat rumahku.

Di bawah pohon gingko kesukaanmu.

Izumi, dulu mengikuti keegoisanku, tapi sekarang kau sudah berubah. Dulu bukanlah sekarang. Apakah kau akan memalingkan wajah dari keegoisanku?

"Kise-san."

Syal hitammu berkibar di punggungmu. Angin sangat kencang dan dingin. Rambut depanku yang panjang bergerak liar hingga aku menahan beberapa jumput dengan tanganku. Tatapanmu tidak goyah. Iris kelabu itu tidak berubah.

Kosong.

Dingin.

Kau bilang:

"Ayo, putus."

Aku terdiam.

"Eh?"

Perlahan kau memejamkan kedua matamu.

"Selamat tinggal, Kise-san."

Kau tidak menunggu. Kakimu beranjak, badanmu berpaling, dan kau melangkah pergi. Meninggalkanku dalam kebisuan yang harus kutelan dan kucerna sebisa mungkin. Akan tetapi, saat akhirnya aku berhasil menggerakkan kedua tanganku yang mendadak kaku dan gemetar, kau sudah tidak terlihat.

Izumi,

aku sadar bahwa kau tidak lagi menuruti keegoisanku—

semenjak sikap dingin yang kembali dalam pembawaanmu terhadapku,

seperti di ruang kelas di hari yang mendung itu,

—kau telah memaksaku untuk mengikuti keegoisanmu.

Dan hubungan ini...yang kini tak mempunyai dasar apapun...

bagimu,

sama sekali tidak bernilai apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Izumi Kira,

kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi waktu itu,

ada yang menggenang di sepasang iris emas ini.

**_bersambung_**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaki ini melangkah tanpa sang pemilik yang mengarahkannya. Pandanganku kosong dan hanya ucapan terakhirmu yang berdengung tanpa henti di telingaku. Terus berulang. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

* * *

"_Ayo, putus."_

"_Selamat tinggal, Kise-san."_

* * *

Ini semua adalah hukuman dari langit. Pasti begitu.

Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, nada suara tanpa getaran perasaan itu, sorot mata tanpa belas kasih itu... Izumi, kau melemparkan hukuman itu tepat di depan wajahku. Kau pasti sangat marah. Hatimu pasti sangat terluka.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya aku berhasil menyentak grendel pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarku, mengabaikan pertanyaan heran kakak perempuanku yang baru saja membuat sarapan. Badanku lemas bertemu dengan kasur. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk dan menutup kedua mataku erat-erat.

Semua ini membingungkan.

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang kucari. Aku tidak bisa memahami perasaanku. Terlebih perasaanmu. Hubungan kita berdua telah menyesatkanku, tidak membawaku kemana pun. tidak padamu. Atau pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat.

Di saat itu,

dimana aku sendiripun terkejut menyadarinya,

hatiku lebih mengharapkanmu dibanding siapa pun.

Belas kasih yang tersisa darimu

untuk memaafkanku,

Izumi.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Mem**ory 8: Musim Semi dan Sa**kura

**.**

**.**

"Onee-chan," panggilku parau. Aku tidak memerhatikan perubahan pada suaraku. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang dan mataku terasa panas. Aku terus mengerjap-ngerjapkannya.

"Ryou-chan! Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun," sahut kakak perempuanku, menyeka air mata di ujung matanya. Tanganku bergerak ingin meraihnya, namun aku hanya bisa mengangkatnya setengah di udara. Kakakku langsung menggenggamnya di kedua tangannya yang dingin, terasa nyaman di kulitku yang kepanasan. Biarpun sudah meneguk setengah gelas air minum pun, belum juga membuatku nyaman.

"Onee-chan, AC-nya... tolong...nyalakan..."

"Ryou-chan, kamu lagi sakit, demam tepatnya, dokter bilang lebih baik tidak terlalu dingin. Bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba suhu tubuhmu berubah lagi."

Ah, aku demam, ya?

Mungkin karena waktu itu aku tidak memakai jaket. Di hari yang sedingin itu, di mana aku mengabaikan banyak hal untuk menuruti kemauanmu, Izumi. Kau sangat dingin. Membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Apakah kau...tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu?

Izumi...

"Demammu parah, lho. Sampai 3 hari kau tidak sadar, onee-chan pikir," mataku melirik, melihat kakak perempuanku sedikit terisak, "onee-chan sudah membuatmu kecapaian dengan jadwal padat...model... hiks!"

Aku meremas tangannya.

"Tidak, onee-chan. Bukan...gara-gara...itu..."

Aku menarik nafas dalam, memejamkan mata. Ah, rasanya panas. Kedua mataku serasa terbakar. Aku tidak bisa menahan air hangat mengalir, menggenang membelah pelipisku. Kakakku berhenti menangis. Apakah raut wajahku begitu mudah terbaca di saat-saat lemahku yang seperti ini?

"Ryou-chan?"

Aku tidak bisa membuka kedua mataku.

"Bukan...ka—rena itu...onee-chan."

Aku tidak bisa menarik nafas dengan benar. Hidungku tiba-tiba tersumbat. Dan aku sudah ingin menangis, menumpahkan perasaan yang menggerogoti hatiku dengan rasa sakit yang tak bisa kutahan.

"Bukan..itu..."

Tangan dingin menangkup pipiku lembut.

"Ryou-chan, jangan menangis. Onee-chan juga ingin menangis kalau melihatmu sedih seperti ini..."

Maafkan aku, onee-chan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan kedua tanganku yang bergetar hebat ini. Atau air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti ini. Atau isakan menyedihkan ini. Walaupun begitu, aku menyadari kasih sayang familiar ini, yang membuatku merasa tidak apa-apa jika bersikap kekanak-kanakan sekarang.

"Ryou-chan, hiks, kenapa k-kau me—menangis?"

Karena itulah, aku memegang erat lengan baju kakak perempuanku dan menangis seperti anak kecil. Yang hanya pernah kutunjukkan ketika kekalahan Kaijou di Winter Cup dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku menumpahkan emosi dan tidak mengindahkan apapun. Bau obat yang memenuhi isi ruangan. Tirai putih yang berkibar pelan di jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Kelopak sakura yang menerobos masuk, mendarat lembut di atas lantai. Pakaian pasien yang kukenakan. Termasuk para anggota generasi keajaiban yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Yang tampak enggan merusak suasana penuh haru seorang adik dan kakaknya. Yang kemudian Akashicchi putuskan untuk pelan-pelan menggeser pintu, menutupnya dan berencana untuk berkunjung di hari lain saja.

Izumi, teman-temanku bahkan melihat kondisi menyedihkan ini. Apakah kau...tetap tidak akan goyah dari keputusanmu?

Aku menangis sampai kelelahan. Akan tetapi, aku berjanji dalam hati bahwa setelah ini aku tidak akan menangis di hadapan siapapun lagi. Aku lelah dan hatiku terasa kosong. Biarpun kemudian hari selanjutnya datang dan teman-teman tim basket SMP-ku datang menjenguk, biarpun ketika melihat iris biru Kurokocchi, aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

Ini hukuman.

Pasti begitu.

Ini hukuman atas semua perasaan sakit hati yang memakanmu hidup-hidup. Yang membekukan perasaanmu begitu saja. Yang membuat kehangatan di kedua matamu dan senyum yang kau berikan untukku tiba-tiba sirna seolah tak pernah ada. Tanpa jejak.

Ini hukuman, Izumi.

Aku tahu itu.

Apakah...kau masih mau memberiku kesempatan?

Izumi…

Rasanya hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Padahal, kedua mataku hanya terus terpaku pada bunga sakura yang terbang mengikuti arus angin. Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara pada siapapun. Aku tidak punya minat yang tersisa untuk meladeni siapapun yang datang berkunjung. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kepedulian terhadap apa yang mereka katakan. Iris emasku hanya terpaku ke arah jendela, pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh hingga mencapai lantai 2 rumah sakit, tepat di samping kamar rawatku.

Indah.

Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku hanya bisa menatap.

Dan mengharapkan kedatangmu.

Izumi,

hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku. Dan mengharapkan dirimu, di hari terakhir itu, ikut mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Akan tetapi, di hari-hari sunyi itu, aku hanya bisa berharap.

Izumi, aku minta maaf padamu.

Untuk semuanya.

Aku sudah memanfaatkanmu.

Aku sudah memalingkan wajah dari hatimu.

Aku sudah melihatmu sebagai subtitusi dari Koroko Tetsuya.

Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu dengan keegoisan dan ketidakpedulianku pada perasaanmu.

Aku minta maaf, Izumi.

Apakah hal ini pun...

tidak akan meluluhkan hatimu?

Izumi, hari-hari berlalu dan akhirnya kedua mataku menangkap sosokmu di antara murid-murid yang berlalu lalang. Kau berjalan melewatiku seperti orang lain—yang di suatu saat di masa lalu akan ku apresiasi dengan amat sangat, tapi sekarang tidak sama. Rambut hitammu bergoyang di punggungmu, seperti tirai yang berkibar di jendela rumah sakit.

Kurasa kau tidak sadar, tapi sebenarnya aku mengikuti langkahmu. Mengikuti jejakmu yang menelusuri jalan setapak di jajaran pohon-pohon gingko kesukaanmu. Memandang punggungmu yang tegap dan kaku. Aku teringat dengan diriku di kamar rawat rumah sakit. Aku tidak punya niatan untuk bicara. Aku hanya bisa memandang ke arah jendela.

Dan kini, aku juga hanya bisa berharap agar kau berhenti dan menoleh padaku.

Sorot mataku berubah nanar.

Apakah kau sudah melupakanku?

Secepat itukah?

Sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku?

Ataukah sebenarnya...masalahnya ada pada diriku sendiri?

Kakiku berhenti bergerak.

Aku...sangat pengecut. Mungkin sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menemuimu duu. Mungkin aku harus menata perasaanku. Dan menyiapkannya untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku sangat takut dengan apa yang telah kusebabkan padamu. Aku takut dengan pandanganmu terhadapku.

Karena, sesungguhnya, Izumi, dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin kau memaafkanku. Aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Sebagai seorang kenalan pun tidak apa. Atau jika kau tidak mau mengenalku pun tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin agar kau memaafkanku. Mungkin karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk kembali mencari sosokmu di trotoar yang tak begitu ramai. Aku melihatmu masuk dalam sebuah bangunan, dan aku berlari, mengintipmu dari balik kaca.

Ah, Izumi,

aku percaya bahwa perasaan yang membebaniku selama ini hanyalah rasa bersalah karena telah memanfaatkanmu dengan begitu kejam.

Ataukah...pemahaman itu salah?

Karena, jika tidak begitu, maka aku pasti tidak akan membuang-buang tenaga

—ketika melihatmu di dalam restoran yang terakhir kali kita datangi,

kau duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria berjas mahal di meja yang dulu kulihat kau duduk sendirian—

untuk melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam restoran, berhenti tepat di samping mejamu, dan memanggil namamu dengan nada tinggi.

Ah, Izumi,

apa perasaan ini wajar?

Karena, sejujurnya, rasa panas yang membakar hati ini,

baru pertama kalinya kurasakan.

**_bersambung_**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Izumi!"**

Nama itu spontan keluar dari pita suaraku. Mungkin sebenarnya waktu itu aku sengaja melakukannya demi mengalihkan perhatianmu dari laki-laki dewasa itu. Dia terlihat kaya dan sukses. Walaupun demikian,

Izumi,

kurasa kau tidak melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang bisa kau cintai.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan sosokmu saat berdua duduk berhadapan di meja itu. Kau yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan, waktu itu menundukkan wajah dan hanya terpatri pada meja bundar yang dilapisi taplak putih. Sekalipun tidak pernah mengangkat wajah untuk menatap lawan bicaramu. Karena itulah, aku yakin sekali pasti karena itu, aku menghampirimu dan meminta perhatianmu.

Tapi, Izumi, ini aneh. Alasan itu, entah kenapa,

tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa panas yang menjalar di dadaku.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko ni Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Memory 9: **Musim Semi Kedua**

**.**

**.**

Waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mata dari gerakanmu yang begitu spontan menunjukkan keterkejutan, yang untuk pertama kalinya menghancurkan sifat tenang dan dinginmu. Rambut panjangmu bergerak tak beraturan saat kau langsung mendongak menatapku.

Terkejut.

Aku terlalu terpaku padamu hingga tidak menyadari sepasang permata abu-abu sekilas menyipit ke arahku.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sekali lagi perhatianmu teralih. Pertanyaan itu juga menarik perhatianku. Maka aku pun menoleh dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat wajah pria yang duduk di meja yang sama denganmu ini.

Rasanya jantungku baru saja merosot ke perut.

Ada wajah laki-laki yang nyaris menyerupai wajahmu balik menatapku.

"Onii-sama!"

Aku tersentak kaget.

Itu bukan suara yang biasa kudengar keluar dari bibirmu. Kau seperti sengaja melakukannya. Seolah-olah kau tidak ingin kakak laki-lakimu menatapku lebih lama. Kau bergegas bangkit dari kursimu.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," katamu cepat-cepat seraya menarik lenganku dan, jika aku orang lain maka aku akan melihatnya seperti ini, menyeretku menuju pintu kaca restoran. Dan selama perjalanan itu, aku tidak berani melirik ke belakang. Kau tahu, Izumi, tatapan kakakmu rasanya panas membakar punggungku. Mungkin sudah ada dua lubang yang bersarang di sekitar tulang belakangku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kise-san?" tanyamu tidak sabar, "Kise-san baru saja mengganggu urusanku."

Kedua mataku membelalak tidak percaya. Mungkin sudah benar-benar melewati batas. Kau melepas tanganku dan berjalan mendahului.

"Maaf, aku..." aku mengatur kata-kataku, "kau tidak terlihat menikmatinya, jadi..."

Kau tidak menoleh.

"Tetap saja, Kise-san," kau membalas—nada dinginmu sudah kembali terdengar mencubit seperti frosbite, "hal itu bukan urusanmu."

Kedua alisku mengernyit dalam. "Kau benar. Maafkan aku."

Kau diam tanpa kata. Hanya suara ketukan sepatumu yang memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Kau adalah gadis yang dingin. Iris emasku terpaku pada sosokmu, dan biarpun tahu bahwa aku langkahku berhenti, kau tidak juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maafkan aku, Izumi."

Permintaan maaf itu keluar untuk kesalahan yang berbeda. Kesalahan yang kuteruskan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kutundukkan wajah seraya menutup erat kedua mataku. Banyak kemungkinan buruk yang tak bisa kuhadapi.

Tap.

Mataku terbuka.

Kau berhenti, namun tidak menoleh.

Helaian panjang berwarna hitam di punggungmu sedikit bergoyang saat kulihat kau mendongak ke arah langit malam. Aku menahan hati, Izumi. Aku juga menahan diri. Mengabaikan nyeri di kakiku yang mendorongku untuk melangkah ke sampingmu.

Aku terlalu takut.

Aku khawatir dengan apa yang akan kudapati jika aku memutuskan untuk melihat wajahmu.

Aku terlalu takut dengan penolakanmu.

"Dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya," kau memecah keheningan dengan suaramu, sementara aku hanya diam mendengarkanmu. Yang untuk pertama kalinya tidak menungguku untuk berbicara dan berperan sebagai responden satu kata.

"Tentang sorot matamu yang selalu berubah-ubah saat melihatku. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya."

Nafasku tertahan.

Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan kau bawa.

"Izumi..."

"Kau melihatku," lanjutmu, "apakah karena waktu sudah malam dan langit terlalu gelap?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.

"Apakah kau masih melihatku ketika langit itu menjadi biru?"

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kise-san—"

Kenapa kau berbicara seperti saat kau memunggungiku?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyela ucapanmu?

Apa yang kulakukan di sini! ?

"—siapa yang kau harapkan berdiri di sini?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas pertanyaanmu. Tenggorokanku kering dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Walaupun akhirnya aku bisa memaksa tenggorokanku untuk berfungsi, yang keluar hanyalah suara dengan getaran kebohongan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa...maksudmu...Izumi?"

Aku tahu maksudmu. Kau pun tahu kalau aku mengerti semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu.

"Kise-san," katamu lagi,

ketika angin menghembus bunga sakura di sepanjang trotoar yang sepi,

menghujani kita berdua dalam keheningan singkat yang kau buat,

aku hanya bisa diam terpaku saat mendengarmu,

"aku bukan Kuroko-san."

Ah, Izumi,

kau bahkan tidak menungguku untuk berbicara,

saat kau memilih untuk melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku dalam desiran angin dan bunga sakura di malam hari. Hembusannya begitu dingin seperti apa yang kau tinggalkan di hati ini. Kelopak-kelopak sakura berputar-putar menuju langit. Sementara aku terdiam dan melakukan hal yang sudah-sudah.

Aku tidak tahu, sampai kapan aku akan terus menatap punggungmu. Aku juga tidak tahu

kapan kau akan menoleh dan melihat ke arahku,

seperti sebelumnya.

Izumi, pada akhirnya, kau tidak menerima permintaan maafku juga.

"Maafkan aku..."

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan berdiri di sini dan menatap jalan yang sepi. Aku dihujani oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga merah muda yang berbaur bersama kediamanku. Hanya angin yang memberi suara—sangat lucu jika dibayangkan sebagai backsound dari keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan ini. Hingga suara asing memanggil namaku dan menarikku ke dunia nyata.

"Kise Ryouta."

Suara berat yang begitu asing. Dan tegas.

Tanpa nada yang mengindikasikan apapun.

Dan aku nyaris jantungan saat menoleh dan melihat siapa yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangku.

"Aa...anda memanggilku?"

Kakakmu, Izumi, menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sama denganmu. Datar dan dingin. Aku benar-benar merasa jantungku bisa saja lari duluan sebelum aku sempat mengangkat kakiku untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Tatapan kakak laki-lakimu sangat menakutkan dan membuatku merasa seperti semut—lebih tepatnya, aku merasa dia menatapku seolah-olah aku tidak seharusnya dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

"Anda," mulainya dengan tatapan menilai yang tidak terlalu kentara, "teman Kira?"

Bahasa formal dengan nada transaksi itu lantas membuatku gelisah dan tanpa sadar mataku melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari saksi mata atas kemalangan yang mungkin akan terjadi padaku.

"Ya, anda benar."

Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk membuatnya terlihat tulus dan tenang.

"Kira tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya teman."

Ah, tentu saja, onii-sama. Kalau dulu aku lebih dari teman, sekarang aku sudah jauh dari kata itu. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Izumi membagi privasinya dengan onii-sama-nya yang...dingin?

"Aku...tidak tahu."

"Sangat aneh membayangkan anda berteman dengan Kira."

"Y—ya, banyak yang bilang begitu."

"Itu bukan hal yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi."

Dan aku tidak yakin tanggapan itu terdengar sopan, onii-sama.

"Akhir-akhir ini," onii-sama sejenak memasang ekspresi heran, dan Izumi, aku berpikir ekspresi itu terlihat palsu. "Kira tidak seperti biasanya."

"Be—benarkah?"

Ah, gawat.

"Apa anda tahu sesuatu," tatapan datar itu kini terasa menuduh, "Kise-san?"

Aku tahu, inilah saatnya untuk memasang topeng terbaikku. "Ah, hal itu...sebenarnya, saya juga sudah merasa dia agak aneh dan sudah bertanya padanya. Tapi," segera kupasang senyum penuh sesal di wajahku, "Izumi tidak memberikan jawaban."

Kakak laki-lakimu menatapku lama.

"Memang terdengar seperti sifat Izumi."

Aku mengumpat di dalam hati. Izumi, kakakmu sangat mengerikan. Kali ini dia seakan-akan mengindikasikan bahwa ia tahu kalau aku sudah mengatakan kebohongan. Satu hal yang kutahu dari situasi seperti ini adalah bahwa kakakmu ingin melihat reaksiku.

"Ya, begitulah."

Aku harus tetap tersenyum.

"Kira pasti sangat mempercayai anda, Kise-san,"

laki-laki berjas mahal itu berjalan melewatiku seraya berkata,

"jika anda benar-benar temannya."

Iris emasku sekilas melebar.

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Kise-san."

Salam perpisahan tanpa basa-basi itu sepertinya tidak bisa kucerna saat aku masih terpaku dan menatap tempat kosong, sementara kakakmu, Izumi, berlalu seperti orang asing.

Dia tahu.

Mungkin aku sebenarnya tidak pandai berbohong. Atau mungkin naluri dan kedua mata kakak laki-lakimu itu terlalu jeli hingga bisa mengetahui apa yang kusembunyikan di balik kata-kata penuh kepalsuan itu.

Dan kupikir, mungkin saja, hal itu juga menurun padamu.

Karena, Izumi, hal itu pun

pasti kedua hal itu yang membuatmu mampu menyingkap tabir kebohongan di dalam hubungan kita berdua.

**_bersambung_**


	10. Chapter 10

Apa yang terjadi selama 4 musim yang kita lalui bersama akan menjadi kenangan dan pelajaran yang berharga.

Bagimu.

Untuk kita berdua.

Kau menetapkan hal yang berbeda di dalam hatimu. Begitu pula diriku. Kita tidak bisa lagi menjalani hidup setiap hari dan bertingkah seolah hari-hari itu tidak pernah ada. Seolah-olah Kise Ryouta dan Kira Izumi tidak pernah menjalin hubungan kosong yang mengingatnya saja bisa membuat salah satu pihak di antara keduanya menderita.

Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah sangat kehilangan.

Dan kau, Izumi, pun tahu bahwa kau sudah terlalu banyak memberi.

Kebodohanku, keanaifanku adalah apa yang dipersalahkan untuk semua masalah ini.

Murid-murid di sekolah mulai menyadari perubahan yang terjadi. Mereka saling berbisik, saling membagi rahasia dengan kikikan geli dan rasa lega yang begitu jelas terlihat di wajah mereka. Aku sampai harus membuang muka, tidak mampu bersuka ria dengan apa yang mereka sukai. Entah sejak kapan, aku hanya bisa tersenyum nanar dengan kegetiran nampak di garis bibirku.

Tidak ada yang patut disenangkan dari perubahan ini.

Dan kau, Izumi, berjalan melewatiku seolah aku tidak pernah berdiri di sisi jalan,

memandangmu dengan perasaan yang begitu dalam,

yang dimana aku membiarkan semua orang melihatnya.

Melihat hasil dari perubahan di antara hubungan kita berdua.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**.**

**.**

"Izumi," aku memanggil namamu, "kau tidak mau bicara padaku lagi?"

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. _Apa yang kau katakan, baka? Sudah jelas dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi... _

Hembusan angin terdengar sangat keras memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Kau sangat pendiam. Kau tidak menanggapiku. Menghentikan lagkah untuk menandakan kau melihatku pun tidak. Di koridor itu, kau berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Mengabaikanku.

Aku sudah sangat melukai perasaanmu.

Dengan semua rasa sakit yang kusebabkan untuk kita berdua pun, tak ada yang kudapatkan. Dan inilah racun yang berhasil kuramu dari seluruh kebodohanku. Sikap dinginmu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada sebelumnya.

"Izumi."

Di hari itu juga, ketika aku menghampiri bangku di taman belakang sekolah yang selalu menjadi tempat dimana kau menyendiri dengan buku di tanganmu, kau tidak bergeming biarpun mendengarku. Angin menggoyangkan ujung kemeja putih seragam musim panasku. Rasanya sejuk mengingat suhu udara dan teriknya sinar matahari kini membuatku berkeringat. Kurasakan peluh meluncur di sisi wajahku.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Dan kau sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Hari itu banyak hal yang membuatku kelelahan. Bayangan rimbunan dedaunan pohon yang menaungi tempatmu duduk itu terlihat sangat mengundang. Aku bertaruh banyak untuk menghampirimu. Dan aku juga akan bertaruh banyak untuk bisa duduk di sampingmu tanpa kau bersikap seperti burung merpati liar yang akan langsung terbang begitu dikagetkan. Sungguh, Izumi, aku tak ingin mengganggumu, tapi hari sangat panas dan melelahkan.

Hari itu sangat panas dan melelahkan.

Akan tetapi, dirimu yang tetap duduk biarpun tahu kalau aku duduk di sampingmu itu, entah kenapa menggerakkan bibirku untuk membentuk senyum lega yang untuk pertama kalinya

sejak musim semi yang lalu

dengan tulus terulas tanpa kebohongan.

"Terima kasih."

Toleransi yang sedikit kau longgarkan untukku itu

terasa menenangkan.

Nyanyian serangga musim panas memberi nuansa untuk keheningan yang kadang kusadari ada bersamamu. Begitu tenang. Nyaman. Aku menekuk kepalaku ke belakang, menengadahkan wajah ke langit biru yang terang. Mungkin itu sinar matahari yang terlalu terik dan menyengat. Aku menaruh lengan di atas mataku. Terlalu terang.

Aku tersadar.

Terlalu terang.

"Kau tahu," mulaiku membuka suara, "aku tidak selalu melihatnya...di dalam dirimu."

Aku akan membuka rahasia.

Aku akan mengatakan kebimbanganku.

Harapan-harapan konyol.

"Kalau kau mengingatnya lagi... kau pasti bisa menyadarinya."

Kau mungkin mengingatnya untuk memberikanmu pelajaran dan disiplin.

Kau mungkin tidak akan melupakannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya ini, tapi," aku menoleh, memandangmu dengan manik emas yang bersinar dalam kejujuran.

"Aku juga selalu melihatmu."

Memandangmu.

Memperhatikanmu.

Di bawah langit biru yang begitu terang dan mempesona, kau berdiri di ujung jangkaun penglihatanku. Iris kelabumu menatapku dalam diam. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengalihkan mata ke arahmu. Mengalihkan mata dari langit biru yang merupakan poros dari dunia seorang Kise Ryouta.

Memandangmu.

Memperhatikanmu.

Kau mengalihkanku.

"Apakah aku punya kesempatan..."

Sorot mataku tidak goyah.

Sikapmu pun tidak.

"Izumi, agar kau memaafkanku?"

Angin membelai helaian rambut pirangku. Poni hitam yang lurus membingkai wajahmu bergerak teratur. Kedua matamu lurus terpatri pada kata-kata yang tercetak di dalam halaman buku di tanganmu.

Aku akan tergugah kalau kau begini terus. Perasaan yang menguar di udara sangat kental dan terasa menyesakkan. Dirimu tetap diam seolah di sini, di tempat ini, hanya ada dirimu dan kesendirian. Begitu banyak perasaan yang menguap seperti asap yang membumbung tinggi ke langit. Dan aku bisa memejamkan dan melihatmu dalam kehampaan yang telah kupicu di dalam kehidupanmu. Aku bisa saja tergugah tanpa mampu mengontrol emosiku.

Aku kembali menyandarkan punggung di badan bangku. Kedua tanganku saling bersilang menutupi bagian atas wajahku. Entah bagaimana lagi aku harus membujukmu untuk membalas satu kata saja padaku.

"Kurokocchi," aku menelan ludah, "aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun lagi padanya."

Itukah yang ingin kau dengar?

Atau aku sudah terlalu jauh mengasumsikan semuanya?

"Kau berbohong, Kise-san."

Sontak kedua bola mataku bergulir ke arahmu. Kau tidak merubah posisi. Tidak merubah sikap. Dan aku nyaris berpikir bahwa angin sedang menjahiliku. Tapi, kau kembali berbicara. Dengan suara yang lama kurindukan untuk ku dengar. Irama yang familiar. Nada dingin yang tidak berubah.

"Perasaan seperti itu tidak mungkin hilang dengan cepat."

Mungkin kau benar.

"Kise-san juga keras kepala. Apakah perasaan seperti itu bisa hilang dari hatimu?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Gigiku saling bergesek.

Geram.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Keheningan jatuh seperti selimut tebal dari langit. Kau kembali melanjutkan aktifitasmu, meninggalkan diriku bergelung di dalam pikiranku sendiri. Terjebak oleh pertanyaanmu yang begitu membingungkan.

Kau sangat kejam.

"Izumi..."

Kedua tanganku turun, jatuh di kedua lututku. Iris emasku bergerak melirikmu. Kau tidak menatapku. Tapi, waktu itu, kau menutup bukumu. Kedua matamu lurus ke depan. Dan kau kembali berbicara.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Kise-san."

Ah.

Tetap saja, Izumi...

Kau terlalu baik.

"Aku sudah mempermainkan perasaanmu."

Wajahmu tidak berpaling. "Kau tidak tahu perasaanku, Kise-san."

Kedua mataku terpejam.

"Aku sudah memanfaatkan kepercayaanmu padaku."

Kedua matamu tidak berkedip, "Kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu."

Tangannku kuletakkan di atas badan kursi, nyaris menyentuh pundakmu. Kugerakkan badanku hingga sedikit menghadapmu. Sementara itu, sedikit kumiringkan kepalaku. Memandangmu.

"Kau benar, " ucapku dengan senyum kecil, "aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

Kau terdiam. Dan dengan perlahan, kau menolehkan wajah dan melihatku dari ujung matamu.

Senyumku melebar. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Perasaan senang ini membawaku ke dalam derasnya perasaan yang seolah baru saja menabrakku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Akhirnya kau menatapku. Melihatku.

Punggungku lantas menjauh dari badan kursi. Tanganku kulayangkan ke depanmu.

"Kalau begitu, Izumi, ayo mulai dari awal lagi."

Kuulurkan tangan itu ke arahmu dan kedua matamu tidak beranjak dari iris emas yang menatapmu hangat ini.

Senyum khas yang hanya menggambarkan kesenanganku saat bermain bola basket kini terulas di bibirku.

"Perkenalkan," kataku, "namaku Kise Ryouta."

Ekspresi wajahmu tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda. Tapi, waktu itu, kau menaikkan dagumu.

Dan sekilas,

aku melihat senyum tipis di bibirmu. Yang membuatku terpaku, tertegun untuk beberapa waktu yang lama. Hingga kau berkata,

"aku tahu."

Semilir angin berhembus pelan dari belakang tubuhku. Membelai rambut pirangku dan juntaian helaian berwarna hitam di punggungmu. Kau memang tidak membalas uluran tanganku. Namun, aku tahu, Izumi, dari sedikit tanggapan yang kau berikan padaku,

kau telah memberikan celah padaku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagia di wajahku.

"Salam kenal, Izumi."

Kau hanya menatap sejenak sebelum kembali memberi perhatian pada bukumu. Tapi, kau menjawab, "salam kenal, Kise-san."

Aku sangat senang. Cengiran yang nampak di wajahku saat itu mungkin sudah membuatku terlihat seperti orang tolol. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Perasaan yang meledak-ledak di hatiku tak bisa kutahan. Aku sangat senang, Izumi.

Hari itu kita berdua duduk di bangku taman yang sama, di pisahkan oleh jarak yang dimana kita berdua duduk di ujung yang berbeda. Angin musim panas kadan menggoyangkan dahan-dahan pohon yang melindungi kita berdua dari teriknya sinar matahari. Kau membaca, semenatara aku memandang langit biru dan berpikir bahwa langit hari itu akan mengingatkanku pada hal yang berbeda. Bukan lagi tentang Kurokocchi. Tapi tentang hari _ini_.

Tentang hari _ini_. Yang dipenuhi oleh nyanyian serangga-serangga musim panas yang saling bersahutan. Angin yang mengantar kesejukan. Sinar matahari yang cerah. Bayangan pohon yang rindang.

Hari ketika aku membuka permulaan yang baru.

Untukku.

Untuk kita berdua.

_**tamat_**

Alhamdulillah! ! Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya author menerbangkan chap terakhir, yang sekaligus juga menandakan berakhirnya periode fic perdana author di fandom 'Basket punya si Kuroko.' #plak!

Selamat buat Kise yang udah berhasil membuka hidup baru yang lebih berarti. Nanti syukurannya jangan lupa undang author, yaaa! ?

Kise : Enak aja!

Yoshaaa! ! **SPECIAL **thanks to:

**guest, Ayanoshida, Kaito Akahime, Guest, guest-sama, Hitomi Matsu, .9, stillewolfie, Niechan Seicchi, Juvia Hanaka, Yukina, Shirokurin, ShiroiAn, **dan **Cho **.. :D

Saya senang sekali mendapat review dari para pembaca di atas. Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti perjalanan Kise dan Izumi hingga ke chapter terakhir ini. Mohon maaf, ya, saya jarang merespon review para pembaca sekalian, terutama beberapa reviewer tertentu yang sering mampir #maaf, yaaa!... #hahaha #tampar

Yosh! ! Thanks for reading! !

—**Rozen91**

**_Another **Laurant **in the mist**


End file.
